eurionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eurion Great War
Prelude Creation of Alliances In 1902 the United Forces of Tarus - which would be the base of the formation of the Tarusian Union in 1983 - were established as a united front against the looming Imperial threat. This coalition would be supported by their many colonial assets in other continents. Invasion of Marinia WIP Arameian Civil War WIP Invasion of Onaria On the 3rd of April 1912 the Empire of Caslax invaded the region of Onaria which was part of the Alahanese Colonial Empire and thus by invading that region they also declared war upon Alahana. At the same time the Kedossian colony of East Sarinaea started a revolt with financial aid and supplies from the Imperium. The ports there could be used by imperial fleets as forward base increasing the imperial military presence in the region, much to the disliking of the colonial nations in that region. When Kedossia called upon their allies of Alahana and Rheidon, who both were part of the United Forces of Tarus and had major colonial possessions in that area, they responded by blockading the Imperial held ports demanding their retreat from the theater. The Imperial fleet did not respond and stayed inside the ports so in response to force them out they blockaded all sea routes and land routes in that area cutting of all trade going to East Sarinaea which greatly damaged the trade between Caslax and the Imperium. The tense situation had escalated into a regional conflict with small skirmishes going on between the two sides but it escalated when these skirmishes aslo started along the Mercura River that separates the Imperium and Alahana. These skirmishes escalated to a full on border war on which Alahana called their allies to help out. The Imperium called upon the Prime Nations to come to their aid. This led to an all out global war. Course of the War Tarusian Theater Ozuinese Theater Shaetarian Theater Inorasean Theater Lyran Theater Ahaen Theater Aftermath The First Eurion Great War ended in a ceasefire with the Treaty of Budalia that declared no clear victor nor clear loser with gains and loses for both sides. Although officially there was no clear victor it was clear that the countries of the Prime nations had most territorial gain. So the direct aftermath was in favor of the Prime Nations but the war heavily destabilized said governments that ultimately led to multiple civil wars, revolutions and changes of allegiance so those countries where ultimately so weakened that the global power shifted to other countries over the course of the Cold War. The Treaty of Budalia had many articles and with article 12, article 18, article 25 and article 37 being the most important. Article 12 stated all the different territorial changes that would be annexed. All signatory nations had to transfer control, remove all military equipment and had to recognize control of said territories to the new controller. All regions belonging to Alahanese Inoras colonial possessions; including Onaria, Kydda, Tredria, Aomakin, Erendassi, Cytha, Ybiresa, Roch, Olaelian, Prania, Acunad, Itholon and Punate; go from Alahana to Caslax. The regions of Stedo, West Argenmasse, Dimont Islands, Stealan Region and the city of Cavescar and surroundings go from Kedossia to Caslax. The Rheidonese colonial regions of Western and Central Bergesir and Astorec also go Caslax. These territorial grab by Caslax is the largest ever in recorded history. The Imperium loses small portions of territory, Alahana gains West-Alahana, Lakaii gains a small region of the northern iron mountains, Nogard gains a small portion of the Ashiaria region, Article 18 handles the split of the Imperium into independent countries. Article 25 is for the creation of the International Security Organization Belligerents Category:History Category:Conflicts